


House Call

by ErinBocca



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chubby!Thor, Dom!Loki, Intersex Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, mostly sex, sex worker loki, sweet aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca
Summary: Loki is a talented sex worker that takes a 'house call' job, and is pleasantly surprised that his client isn't who he expected.





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakisoba13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/gifts).



> This is a gift for my HELLA talented and wonderful best friend and writer who lives too far away for me to smother in hugs! >:D

Loki had made a good living doing what he loves to do. In fact, he makes a damn good living, able to afford almost anything he wanted from restaurants, to clothing, to the toys he used at his job. 

And all he needed to do was flirt and toy with the older men, and dominate the ones who begged sweetly for it.

 

Being an escort had many perks and few cons, but Loki was regarded in the community as one of the best men in the state.

After earning that title, Loki thought it appropriate to bump his prices up along with it. 

 

It got him less gigs, naturally, but it was well worth it, especially after that last businessman who asked for a secret session away from his wife. 

The man was extremely submissive and obedient, a good pairing to Loki’s naturally dominant nature, and the man had paid Loki well enough that he could finally pay off the last of his student loan debts.

 

The email Loki had received earlier that week was nothing out of the norm, if not even a little more formal than what he was used to. It had asked if Loki was open to having an in-home private session, and was signed ‘Mr. Odinson’. It wasn’t an unusual request, but it wasn’t often he took people up on it. Mostly, he preferred places he designated himself, or at times even his own apartment. But.. maybe he could make an exception this time. It was, after all, close to Christmas.

 

After confirming Odinson knew it was extra for a ‘house call’, and of course had filled out all the necessary forms (which were given to Loki’s host company, for safety and documenting), Loki agreed and was given an address.

It was perfect timing honestly, with christmas and the new year just around the corner. Loki could do with a little extra cash in his pocket for some well deserved shopping.

 

The raven haired man thought to look up the Odinson name, just out of curiosity, and clicking on the first link he found it was attributed to the mega corporation of Asgard Industrial.    
Loki didn’t read much of the article, just browsing until he saw a face of an older, white haired man with one eye. He smirked to himself. This should be easy. 

Mr. Odinson looked like he might be far too polite to make too many demands of him, and given the weary look from the photo, it was likely their play would be gentle.

 

Satisfied he knew what to expect now, Loki shut his laptop. 

 

\----

 

The day arrived to go to his newest client, Mr. Odinson. Loki had packed his usual tool bag, and had chosen a black dress that stopped short at his upper thighs, exposing a sliver of milky white skin before his stockings. Underneath he had his favorite lingerie, and his outfit was complete with a pair of strappy black heels four inches tall.

 

The house the taxi had dropped Loki off at looked more modern than he had expected. It was large, but still retained a nostalgic look. Tall old oak trees twisted in the center of a kept garden, dulled by the chill of winter. 

The door that he walked up to was huge and beautifully polished, and Loki pressed the small doorbell in the shape of a rose to the side.

 

Loki quickly smoothed out an invisible wrinkle on his dress, and then smoothed his long black hair over one shoulder.

The door opened and- The man that stood before him was  **not** the elderly gentleman from the article. 

 

No.. This man was young, with long blond locks spilling over his massive shoulders. He must have dwarfed loki by at least a foot and a half, and his large frame was fitted into a casual V neck and black slacks.

When he smiled, his piercing blue eyes seemed to sparkle with a fire. 

Oh dear god Loki’s knees almost went weak. 

But ever the professional, Loki returned the smile.

“Mr..Odinson, I presume?” He asked.

 

“Please, just Thor.” 

The man’s voice was low and rumbled pleasantly in Loki’s chest, and it didn’t escape his notice the larger man’s eyes roamed over his body. “Come in.” He moved his massive self from the door to let Loki in.

 

The house was lavish, though not gaudy, and he could tell many of the things there were very expensive. Just Loki’s taste.

He was led into a lovely and spacious living area, where a small fire was burning in the hearth, banishing whatever cold may have lingered from outside. 

 

“So.. Thor.” Loki looked at the man, his smile never faltering as he let his bag slide from a delicate should and onto the ground. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He held out his hand expectantly, and to his delight the giant of a man took it and kissed his knuckles.

 

“The photos on your website do you little justice. You look… stunning.” 

“Oh, flatterer.” Loki winked, but showed no sign he wanted Thor to stop.

“Would you like some wine?” But it seemed he had already anticipated Loki saying yes as he had two glasses already out, and he went to the wine rack Loki had assumed was decoration and pulled one from the top.

 

-

The gesture was sweet, and Loki let himself be pulled into some small talk when the blond handed him the glass. 

But he was truthfully only half listening. He watched the way Thor’s mouth moved, or the way he could see the blond’s body move under the thin fabric of his shirt.

Loki was tired of waiting for Thor to make the first move. He wanted to see all that tanned skin, and he could tell by the way Thor was looking at him that he wanted to engage just as badly.

 

So, Loki leaned forward in the chair he had sat in.

 

“Surely you didn’t invite me over just for some pleasant conversation. I don’t have to remind you that this is.. Hourly, work.” Loki should have been milking the conversation to prolong that exact rate, but he was already getting wet, just seeing glimpses of the outline of Thor’s cock and the way his arms bulged the sleeves out. Just the barest hint of a tummy peeked out from under the shirt when he reach to put the wine back, making Loki lick his lips.

Thor looked at him, not insulted, and smiled.    
“I suppose not.” He answered. Loki put his empty glass down on the table next to his bag and crossed his legs. “But uh.. I guess I should warn you.. That. I can sometimes get a little-one-track minded.”

 

Loki hummed, intrigued, and stood up from the plush chair and walked over to the large man.

“Is that so?” Thor nodded. “You like taking what you want, Thor?” Another nod. Loki put his hand on Thor’s massive chest, feeling him tense under his touch. “And you need someone who is going to keep a beast like you in check?”

The third nod was accompanied by thick warm hands on Loki’s hips. He leaned up on his tiptoes to speak into Thor’s ear.

“So then, big daddy..” Loki saw a new spark of heat behind Thor’s eye when he said that. “What are we waiting for?”

 

In a flash, Thor grabbed Loki’s wrists, pinning him against the wall with such ease that the smaller man squeaked. 

He looked even bigger now, this close, towering over him with eyes that glowed with lust. But Loki wouldn’t be daunted, and he rose to the challenge and hiked one leg around the thick soft curve of Thor’s hip, his dress riding up high on his thigh.

 

"You're not hesitating are you, daddy?"    
Thor gave a pleased growl that once more rumbled in the younger man's chest at the pet name. "Go on then.. Show me why you need me."   
  
That seemed to snap something so deliciously primal in the blond for Loki found himself on the ground, leg still wrapped around his waist and Thor's clothed cock pressed hard against him.    
Loki worked Thor's shirt off, pausing momentarily to admire the man's physique. He was clearly strong, of that he had already proved, but the thickness from the soft layer of fat on top of all that muscle gave him a deceptively soft look.    
  
Loki moaned, reaching his hand up to hook behind Thor's head and crash their mouths together in a sloppy kiss while the other hand dug into his meaty shoulder.    
Thor pushed Loki's dress up, revealing lacy panties that were already wet. He rubbed his thumb over the younger's clit over the panties, teasing more wetness out and pulling a soft gasp.   
  
"Take me to your bed now." Loki growled his demand when they broke from the kiss.    
With a thrill that shot throughout Loki's body, Thor scooped him up and off the ground with so little effort he wondered if he weighed anything to the giant.   
  
Loki maneuvered himself so that he could pressed himself against Thor's bulge, feeling it twitch under his actions.    
"Fuck I bet you're huge, aren't you daddy." Loki mewled against the tan skin he nibbled at. "Are you gunna stuff me with that big fat cock?"   
  
Thor moaned again, barging into a darkened room with a bed that looked big enough to fit three of the blond.    
He was laid on the ridiculously soft sheets, momentarily marveling at the warmth it already offered before he felt Thor's mouth on him once more.    
  
He did the smaller man of his panties, sliding them down long legs.    
"Dress off-" Thor demanded and Loki arched a brow.    
"Ask me nicely."    
  
Thor rose over him again.    
"Take. Your dress. Off.  _ Now _ ."   
  
**_SMACK!_ **   
  
Thor stared at him, slightly stunned by the sharp pain in his cheek.   
Loki lifted his leg, putting his heeled foot on his thick chest.    
It hurt, but it did nothing to deflate either of their arousal.   
  
"I said. Ask. Nicely." His chin was raised in defiance, and when Thor grabbed his ankle, Loki fully expected him to lunge for him again.    
But he was instead surprised by a soft kiss on his foot, followed by another at his ankle, and then another on his calf.    
  
"Please?." Thor looked up to Loki, his hold on his leg firm but not painful.    
  
" _ No. _ ” Loki raised a finger before Thor could protest. "But.. YOU can undress me. Slowly. And I better not feel anything but your hands." He smirked. This would be a mild punishment for his belligerence. A friendly warning to not try barking orders at him again.

Thor was practically shaking with need, but he pulled back, allowing Loki to sit up. 

 

He turned, exposing the zipper on the back. Thor started working it down, going slow as told, and Loki let out a soft little moan when his warm fingers brushed against his skin. Thor stilled, but the younger man purposely arched into his hands again.

“Keep going.” 

Thor did, and Loki rewarded him with a small gasp and his hands running slowly down his sides.

 

He knew it was driving Thor crazy, and he couldn't help the grin on his face hearing the blond’s nostrils flair in heated frustration. But Thor managed to finally get the zipper down all the way, pulling the material from his body and exposing the lacy lingerie.

“Ah-ah,” Loki turned back around on the bed when he felt Thor trying to explore him more.

“Be a good boy, now, fold it neatly onto that chase.” Loki pointed with his foot to the chase lounge several feet away. 

 

Thor growled, but he picked up the dress and did as asked. While his back was turned, Loki scooted back to the headboard, splaying his legs open wide and slipping a hand to his cock and stroking himself slowly. Even from behind, Thor looked gorgeous.

“Hurry back daddy,” He called out. “Take your pants off too.” He ordered. Thor turned around, some remark on his tongue fizzing out when he saw the smaller man playing with himself. 

 

He cursed under his breath, working quicker to undress himself.

 

“Ohhh, Thor~” Loki moaned loudly, pressing two fingers deep inside his wet cunt and laying his head back. “Daddy I’m so wet for you.”

 

The mattress dipped under thor’s weight as he crawled back onto the bed, now completely naked. His huge cock hung heavy between his legs, bigger even than Loki had thought and his eye widened and his mouth watered. 

“Fuck daddy, you’ve got a goddamn weapon.” He pulled the blond in for another kiss before whispering. “You better brutalize me with that thing, daddy.” He gently bit his earlobe.

 

It got the response he wanted as Thor grabbed Loki again, his hips pressing against Loki’s. But he wouldn’t give Thor what he wanted that easily. 

“Taste me first,” Loki breathed out, not giving him a chance to do anything else and shoved him down hard by his shoulders between his legs.

Instantly he felt Thor’s hot tongue sliding up the length of his shaft, momentarily sucking on the head and teasing the underside of it with short flicks. He then moved to where Loki wanted to feel him most, and to his delight, Thor not only knew exactly how to find his clit, but knew exactly how to eat him out.

 

Most of the time, Loki would get a little bored when men went down on him. But Thor was clearly more skilled than those men had been because he gave a genuine whining moan, his hand coming down to tangle in those pretty blond locks.

Encouraged, Thor doubled his efforts, bright blue eyes flickering up to meet Loki’s in an intense gaze.

Before Loki could demand it, the giant teased a finger at his dripping entrance, wetting the digit and slowly entering him. 

 

“Oh yes, daddy-” Loki spread himself wider for the man, “Just like that.” He felt another reverberating moan from Thor, vibrating his sensitive bud wonderfully. 

Suddenly his hips were hiked up, legs drawn around his thick neck and Thor buried his face fully. The position left Loki with little control over the sheer pleasure and for the moment Loki just enjoyed the raw strength and need of the blond. 

 

After a moment however, he became aware that Thor was jerking himself off. 

“Get your hand off your cock,” Loki ordered, but despite looking right at him, Thor ignored the words entirely. 

 

Loki hooked his ankles behind Thor’s head and squeezed him forward, forcing the man’s face entirely into his pussy and effectively cutting off his air. Startled, Thor grabbed Loki’s thighs, but the smaller man didn’t get go. Not until he double tapped his thigh. 

Thor took a deep breath when he was finally able to.

 

But Loki didn’t give him a chance to really recover, and in a move that took the giant man completely by surprise, Loki topped Thor off his balance and onto his back, straddling right on top of him. 

He smacked him, once, and then twice, smearing the juices his face was still wet from.

“You fucking bitch in heat.” Loki growled “You’re so desperate for a good fuck that you can’t be bothered to wait?” 

“Baby I-”

“I don’t want to hear it, big boy. Finish what you started.” He climbed up Thor and sat on his face, giving the blond little choice than to do exactly that, hands coming to grab at Loki’s thighs again. 

But even when at the disadvantage, Thor worked his tongue expertly. Loki grabbed the headboard and rolled his hips, after only his own pleasure now.

 

It didn’t take long, though, before he felt the pressure building up and without giving any warning whatsoever he cried out as he came, drenching Thor’s face with a rush of his hot juices. 

“Clean me up, daddy,” Loki lifted himself enough so that the blond could take another breath, but he licked away all the slickness with a pleased moan.

 

He sat back on Thor’s huge chest, reaching back to stroke the monstrous cock. “If you disobey me again, I’m going to cuff you to the bed and edge you until the sun comes up. Is that understood?”

 

Thor answered with a gruff ‘yes’, and satisfied with that, Loki scooted himself back so that he was rubbing himself on Thor’s fat cock.    
“I told you I wanted you to brutalize me with this. I mean it. You had better not cum until I have at least twice.” with that, he slowly impaled himself, pulling a moan out of both of them. 

Thor had to fight himself not to buck into Loki immediately. He was tight from not having been thoroughly stretched first, but he was still taking in all of the blond’s girth impressively. His hands came up to pinch Loki’s pink nipples through the sheer bralette, and could feel the smaller’s body quiver.

 

Loki was still for a moment, then he began to rock his hips, dropping his head back.

“Fuck me daddy!”

 

That was the only go-ahead Thor needed before he gave into his desperate lust. He pistoned into Loki hard enough that the younger needed to brace his hands on Thor’s pecs, mouth dropping open and beautiful sounds spilling forth from him.

All of it made Thor even more lust driven. 

He gripped Loki’s hip, pinning him down and grabbed a fistful of raven black hair to tug into another kiss. It was heated and sloppy and Loki bit Thor’s lower lip, earning a new moan.

 

“I’ve never had anyone as big as you,” Loki panted, meaning more than just his cock size. That seemed to please the blond immeasurably because he kissed him again, and he smacked Loki’s stockinged thigh. 

 

“You feel so fucking good, baby,” Thor growled against his lips. “You’re so much more than I could have ever imagined-” Loki found himself being wrapped up again in Thor’s large arms as he switched their positions.

Loki would have protested had he not been screaming out in pleasure at the new position. 

 

Thor brushed up against his sweet spot, making the young man tighten and dig his nails into the giant, sure he was leaving lasting marks this time. 

“Fuck! Yes! Right there daddy!” He yelled out, urging Thor to keep going.

The giant slapped Loki’s thighs again, leaving brilliant red marks under the thin black stockings. 

 

His hot mouth found its way to Loki’s chest. He pulled the bralette down with his teeth and he immediately sucked on his nipples, sampling each one and rolling them between his teeth.

 

He cried out when Thor bit down, leaving a ring of red teeth marks and soothed it by suckling his tit again. 

Loki’s entire body shuddered in another climax that soaked the bed, 

Thor slowed but didn’t stop, riding him through it. He was watching Loki with the intensity of a predator and the little dom wanted more.

 

So he reached up, pulling Thor’s hair until he could bite down on his shoulder, making the blond roar out in both pain and pleasure, and he bucked his hips hard into Loki again in response. 

Thor forced a leg over his shoulder, a hand coming around the thin column of his neck and the size of his hand alone spanned the entirety of it. 

God he loved this. He loved the raw power he felt from the man plowing into him and the fire he felt pulsing through his veins.

He loved that this beast was like putty in his hands.

 

“Harder daddy!” Loki demanded, scratching down Thor’s chest and the giant had to brace a hand against the headboard. The sound of their wet sex was drowned out by their voice, moaning and gasping and yelling out.

He could tell Thor was getting closing, trying so hard to obey the order given and his thrusts were starting to become uneven. 

 

Loki couldn’t help but be pleased with that fact, for he was quite the dom of his word. If Thor came before him, then he would find himself bound to this lovely bed and servicing Loki until dawn. The thought alone sent another trill of pleasure down his spine.

 

But then Thor’s free hand slipped between them, grasping Loki’s neglected leaking cock and fisting it, and his thumb would dip down to rub against his swollen clit. 

Oh that was an unfair play-! Any attempt the dom had on trying to make Thor lose was lost in the added sensation.

“Oh-! Oh- Fuck-!” Loki came again, his body curling as he convulsed with pleasure. He gripped onto the blond, one hand fisted in his long locks and the other clutching a bulging bicep.

 

Thor’s triumphant grin was lost when his own orgasm ripped through him, unable to hold back when Loki’s cunt milked his thick cock. He pumped him full, spilling white with each thrust and somewhere in the hazy back of Loki’s mind, was silently glad he took birth control.

 

As the last jets of cum came to a halt, Thor collapsed on the bed next to Loki, lost within the afterglow of it all. 

 

The silence that followed was neither uncomfortable or awkward, and for the first time in a long time, Loki let himself be pulled closer. Thor was warm, and he was soft, and he leaned into the small kiss that was pressed against his temple. 

 

What surprised Loki even more, however, was when Thor got up and went to the bathroom, returning with a warm wet cloth and he gently and sweetly started cleaning between Loki’s legs. Every so often, the blond would press a kiss on the soft skin of his thighs.    
The dom hadn’t been taken care of like this since he started working for himself.

 

Thor moved up his body, running the warm cloth over the darkening mark of his bite, kissing it softly as well. 

 

Loki let himself be undressed from his tight and wet lingerie. Thor was surprisingly gentle for his size, and he made sure to run the cloth over the spots his outfit had dug in. 

He even unstrapped Loki’s heels, kissing the arches and giving them a gentle rub before he scooted Loki over on the bed and off his own wet spot. 

 

The sheets were stripped away, leaving Loki naked and on a clean bed. When Thor returned to the bed, it was Loki this time who pulled him in to cuddle. The larger man pulled the thick blankets up to their shoulders, and Loki nestled comfortably in the warmth, loving the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. 

  
  


“Mmm” Loki hummed. “You know....I might have to make house calls more often.”


End file.
